bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Price of Admission
|director = Chris Savino Kyle Marshall |storyboard = Kyle Marshall |previous = "Snow Bored" |airdate = October 15, 2016 October 25, 2016 October 29, 2016 October 29, 2016 October 30, 2016 October 31, 2016 October 31, 2016 October 31, 2016 May 31, 2017 November 5, 2017 November 9, 2017 April 11, 2018 June 15, 2018 July 7, 2018 October 26, 2018}} |next = "One Flu Over the Loud House" |image = The Price of Admission.png |viewers = 1.82 million}} "The Price of Admission" is the forty-ninth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln is unable to sleep after watching a scary movie, so he stays awake all night. Synopsis The story begins with Lincoln showing his parents a trailer for a new movie called The Harvester, where he tries to convince them to let him see it. Rita tells him that the movie is too scary, and refuses to let him see the movie. That night at the cinema, Lincoln accompanies Clyde to see the movie Blarney: The Luck of the Cretaceous, but instead of seeing that movie, Lincoln enters to the room where The Harvester is being shown. Approximately ninety-seven minutes later, the movie ends and everybody exits without fear of seeing the film, except Lincoln who has become traumatized. He returns home with Clyde and tells him that his parents can't know that he disobeyed them and saw the movie. When he comes home, his parents are decorating the house with Halloween ornaments. His parents then send him to find some pumpkins that are supposedly in different dark and desolate places of the house. When it's time for everybody to go to sleep, Lincoln is the only one who can't sleep, as he's too afraid to do it. So he stays awake all night, but not before doing some activities to spend time with his sisters, which include: *Asking Lola if she wants to see her pageant videos, but she rejects it and recommends him to go sleep with their parents. *Trying to ask Lana something, only to be stopped by her pets who all woke up. *Asking Lori for some girl advice until Bobby calls her. *Inviting Lynn to play basketball with him in his room until she falls asleep. *Waking Leni (making her believe that everything is dark because it's Daylight Savings Time) before she goes to school, believing that it really is the next day. *Trying to talk with Clyde, who is too sleepy to talk to him. *Calling Bobby, who is working as a pizza delivery man, to bring him pizza. The next morning, Lincoln is glad that he survived the entire night without any sleep, but then Mom tells him that she and Dad have talked, and they both agree that he's mature enough to see "The Harvester" film, so they decide to go with him to watch it, much to his and Dad's horror. When they are at the cinema, Lincoln can't hide it more and finally tells to his parents the truth that he already saw the movie, disobeying them at the process and he was too scared to sleep. His parents forgive him, telling that being awake all night was punishment enough for him. After that, Lincoln begs them to see the Blarney's movie, which they accept. The episode ends with Lincoln and his father singing along one of Blarney's songs during the film. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Preschooler #1 *Liliana Mumy as Leni / Preschooler #2 *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Creepy Little Girl Voice *Grey Griffin as Lola *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *John DiMaggio as Narrator / Mr. Grouse *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Lana, Rusty Spokes, Papa Wheelie, Flat Tire, Agnes Johnson, Chad, and T-Bone have no lines in this episode. Although being casted in the credits, Lynn has no lines in this episode, but she can be heard snoring when she's playing basketball with Lincoln and she was tired. Trivia *The title has a double meaning: it represents the price Lincoln pays for seeing the movie, and the price he'll pay when he admits to his parents that he saw the movie against their wishes. *This episode shows that both Lincoln and Lynn Sr. can be affected by seeing a scary movie. *This episode takes place sometime before Halloween, as Rita and Lynn Sr. were seen putting up decorations for such, when Lincoln returns home from the movie. *In the original storyboards, when Lincoln goes to the basement, Walt was going to appear exiting the room which scares Lincoln. *This is the final Season 1 episode written by Sheela Shrinivas. She returns working in a Season 3 episode "Shop Girl". References *'' '' - The Harvester is similar to the 1970's movie. *'' '' - A scythe being used in the promotions for The Harvester may be a nod to the poster for the 1984 film. *'' '' - The movie "Blarney: The Luck of the Cretaceous" is similar to the 1998 musical adventure film. *'' '' - The episode's plot is similar to the SpongeBob episode "Don't Look Now" as both revolve around a character traumatized because of a movie. Errors *Sheela Shrinivas' name is misspelled on the title card. Shrinivas is spelled as "Shri''navas''". *In the scene where Lori and Bobby voice chat, Bobby misspelled Lori's name as "Lory" with pepperoni pieces on a pizza. However, Lori doesn't point this out. *When Lincoln brings Leni into the kitchen, her nightgown has straps, and doesn't have the frilled collar. *During the scene, when Lincoln keeps switching on the hall's light switch, it moves down everytime Rita turns the light off; which is impossible in real life, as light switches don't react whenever another one is either switched on or off (if are ones that turns on one light). *Before Lincoln turns off the lights in his bedroom, his poster doesn't have letters, and his clock doesn't have arrows. When he turns off the lights everything returns. *When Lincoln is attempting to wake up Lana, her eyelashes are missing. *When Lynn Sr. drops his soda and popcorn and jumps onto Rita, the popcorn flies everywhere, but when they enter the theater, the popcorn is on the ground on its side with nothing spilled from it. **Also when Mr. Grouse came with a bag of chips, Lynn Sr.'s patches are both missing, his hair from his head is missing, and the sketch lines are on his nose. *After Bobby gives Lincoln the pizza, his eyes are bloodshot, yet when he goes downstairs in the morning, it's gone. Running Gags *Lincoln being too scared to mention the movie's name. *Characters singing Blarney songs. *Lincoln mistaking Mr. Grouse for The Harvester. *Lincoln doing things to prevent himself from sleeping. *Lincoln getting scared of dark places. *Lincoln making a scared face for every dark place. *Clyde's supporters singing with him. Clip The Loud House The Harvester Nickelodeon UK es:El Precio de la Admisión ru:Цена билета в кино tl:The Price of Admission